


A Year Passes by

by WeirdWolf325



Series: Legend of Blue Flames and Shadowy Foxes [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Tagging and grammar are the bane of my existence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWolf325/pseuds/WeirdWolf325
Summary: A lot of things can happen within a year. Some a budding romance, some discovering yourself, and some processing things. …Oh, and a bit of fighting in there too. These are just a few moments of a year that passes by.Part 2 of Legend of Blue Flames and Shadowy Foxes
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Azula (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Legend of Blue Flames and Shadowy Foxes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852102
Kudos: 25





	1. Fumbling Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Azula’s first day of training and she has a rough start. Thankfully Foxy is there to help her get through it

#  Fumbling Start 

“We’re here Master Anuman” I yell out as we stand in the torch-lit lobby since the sun hasn’t risen enough to light it. Azula gives me a tired and annoyed look. She really didn’t want to get up this early on a Monday.

“Good, come into the training hall and we’ll start” He yells back, and we make our way there. He stands with wooden weapons within a stack and a chair is off to the side.

“I presume you want me to take a sword” Azula mumbles out as she stands in front of the weapon stand.

“Have you already warmed up?” he says as I take a seat in the chair. Let’s hope she can handle him being blunt as can be. I know it took some time for me to get used to it.

“No, though it’s not that important to do” she says and he gives her a glare.

“As you strain your muscles than have them more flexible. I understand you can go fight without warming up for it, but we’re not doing that for training” he says and she only rolls her eyes before getting into stretches.

“So, what’s the plan?” I ask and he looks at me with his arms crossing.

“Seeing how much you taught her. See where she is” he grumbles out and I give him a deadpan look.

“No need to get short on me” I say and he gives a sigh while shaking his head.

“Your right. I shouldn’t” he hums out and looks back as Azula finishes her warm-up. He grabs two swords and throws one to here. “Now let’s see how you do. We go till the first hit” he says and gets into stance away from the weapons stand.

Azula takes the first strike with a slash down that he quickly blocks and directs to continue by his side. She quickly steps back, and he starts circling her. She gives a huff and does the same attack though stops right before it hits his blade and tries to come from the bottom. He takes a step to the side and hits her blade enough to disarm her. She ducks to dodge a side slash that would have hit her shoulder and grabs her blade. She steps forward and goes for a stab which he only side steps again and strikes her arms. Azula grimaces as he gets out of stance and the spare ends.

“You are predictable. Though that is to be expected with how little you know of the sword” he says and she gives him a glare.

“Why didn’t you counter my first strike? You had me completely open from there, but you let it slip away” she says and he gives her a surprised look.

“And how do you know I could have done that?” he hums out. Seems he wasn’t expecting her to know more than she does.

“Because I’ve seen Foxy do that before. I thought you were a master, yet you let something like that pass you by” she huffs out and he narrows his eyes on her. Oh, that isn’t good.

“I wanted to see where you were and that means I needed more from you” he explains slowly. He’s trying real hard not to snap at her it seems.

“So, you went easy on me?” she says and he gives a shrug.

“If you want to call it that then yes” he sighs out and she frowns.

“I don’t want your easy” she says and gets into stance.

“Azula-” I say knowing she doesn’t know what she just asked for.

“No, she doesn’t want easy. I can give her that. First to be pinned wins” he growls out and gets into stance. In a flash he’s taking the first strike which was a slash down. She blocks it but he then kicks her onto her back. He takes a step forward with his blade drawn back and thrust it to stop in front of her chest. She blinks some before giving his blade a scowl.

“You’re too slow. You have to recover faster” he says and steps back for her to get back up. She gives him a nod before getting back into stance. She’s not giving up yet.

“Fine then. Same as before” he says and gets into his stance. Azula strikes first with a up slash that he blocks. She uses that time to kick at his leg. He gives a grunt but keeps balance. She quickly steps to the side to dodge his swing. But he kicks the back of her knee and she falls to them. He swipes at her shoulder and she falls to her side. He does a down slash and stop by her neck.

“Still predictable” he grumbles out and steps away. Azula gives a small growl as she gets up. …She’s going to push herself too far and too quickly.

“Alright, let’s take a break. The sun has only shined in after all and we don’t want to tire ourselves out so soon” I say while getting up. Master Anuman looks at me and I give a glance to the door.

“I can handle it Foxy” Azula hisses at me while giving me a hostile look. Master Anuman looks between us before leaving and giving us space.

“I’m not saying you can’t, but you are definitely having an issue” I say and she rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms.

“Of course I’m having an issue. I can’t even have a spare last a minute” she says as if it’s the most obvious thing.

“You’re not going to. He’s treating you like you’re at my level which you aren’t” I say and her eyes narrow at me.

“Do you think I don’t know this already?” she says harshly.

“Yet you still hold yourself up to a standard you can’t reach right now” I say with my arms crossing.

“Because I have to, Foxy. What is so confusing about this?” she groans out while turning away from with her hands by her side. I only frown and step closer.

“You don’t have to put yourself to a standard that makes you absolutely miserable” I mumble out and her fists clenches tight as she whips around to give me a scowl. Why does she constantly put herself on such high of a standard as often as she can?

“You’re seeming to forget I’m a princess. I have to be at this standard” she growls out. Well that answers that question.

“Not here Azula. Here you are a student. Someone learning swordplay” I say firmly. She stares at me as tense as can be before huffing flames and looking away from me.

“I’m sure you’re going to say take it slow” she mumbles out as I take a step closer.

“Am I in your head?” I tease lightly as I hold my hand out. She takes it with a small smile.

“As if I’m not in yours as well” she hums back. I give her a quick kiss as my answer.

“I know you can do this Azula, but there’s no reason to make yourself miserable while you do it. I don’t like you being miserable” I say and give her hand a squeeze. She gives me a vulnerable look before looking away.

“I don’t like you being miserable too” she says softly and I smile up at her.

“I’m glad we both have the same thoughts about each other” I say softly back. She brings my hand up to kiss at my knuckles.

“Alright then, I’ll train at a slower pace here” she hums out when she pulls away.

“Then I’ll go bring Master Anuman back” I say as I leave to go find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I could finally write some fighting again! man it feels good to be doing that again. Anyways, hope you guys have a good week! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated


	2. Belated Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy comes back the day after her birthday to the team bringing the birthday cheer

#  Belated Celebration 

“You ready for some more sweets sis?” Longwei says as we step into the palace grounds.

“You really think they baked a cake?” I hum out and he looks at me blankly.

“Two of your friends are cooks. How can you not think they made a cake for your birthday?” he deadpans as we walk up the stairs. Azula and Changying stand there talking some as they wait for us.

“I’ve told you already, I have no interest in that” Azula huffs out with a frown and Changying scoffs some.

“You baked a cake for her” she deadpans and Azula moves her hands behind her back with a roll of her eyes.

“Sensen and Chu Hua needed some assistance and I had nothing better to do” she says and Changying thins her lips.

“That’s not what I heard” she mumbles out and I cough to get their attention. Azula gives me a wide smile with a soft look as she sees me wearing the arm cuff. Changying looks a bit disappointed with the end of their conservation before giving me a smile.

“You came in good timing Foxy” Azula hums out.

“Happy B-day y/n! I’m sure the portrait was as horrible as ever” Changying says and Longwei gives a groan. 

“I don’t think there was a time those family portraits where anything else than horribly boring. For the both of us” I say and Longwei gives a nod.

“Well, what we have planned during your horribly boring time at home will cheer you up then” Azula says and waves for us to follow her to a room where everyone was at and a cake with some flame decorations. A fox mask was on the top, though it looks a bit sloppy.

“Happy Birthday y/n” they all cheer and Bo throws some colored paper up into the air. 

“Now can we have cake?” Chu Hua says with a big smile that has the rest of us laugh.

“Come on Fox, you need to have the first piece” Seijun says and waves me over.

“Did Azula help you bake?” I whisper as she starts cutting pieces.

“Yes, she wanted to help out. She even made the fox mask” she whispers back and I can’t help my smile. Azula is really adorable sometimes. I point to the piece I wanted and sit down on one of the couches and wait for everyone else to grab their piece. 

Azula sits by me with a small frown at her part of the decoration that was on her piece. Seems she’s not happy with how it looks. I’ll make sure to say it’s adorable when we’re alone. She would not be happy if I said that in front of everyone, have to keep that cold and calculated look.

“So how was the family?” Xueyou asks and I give a shrug as I take a bite. Oh, it’s a marble cake. Nice.

“Not all bad. They were a lot more focused on me being alive than me stealing which wasn’t I was expecting” I say and he gives a sigh of relief.

“No pain. More fun” Bo huffs out with a frown and I give him a smile.

“I can’t agree more to that” I hum out before taking another bite.

“Should we do gifts now? That could bring the fun up” Changying asks and everyone gives a nod. 

“So, where are they?” I say looking around and Azula points behind us. I turn and see huge box and I just stare at it. “Uh I don’t think I’m strong enough to carry that over here” I mumble out and Thao claps his hands before handing his plate to Bo and getting up.

“That’s where I come in” he says with his chin held high and hands on his hips taking a hero pose.

“Go strong boy go” Bojing says with a big smile and we all watch Thao march over to the box. He acts like he’s struggling, and we all cheer him on. We all cry out in joy and laughter as he finally picks it up and places it next to my seat.

“I knew you could do it strong boy” Chu Hua teases and ruffles his hair as he sits down again.

“I am the strong boy” he says and puffs out his chest making us laugh again. I finish my cake before going to the gifts.

“Alright I should see what’s in here since strong boy brought it over for me” I say with a smirk at Thao before opening it. The first thing I see is a brand-new cloak. One that looks like it will be rain proof which the one I own doesn’t have.

“I know what you’re going to say but you can’t fool me miss fashionista” Changying says and I give a dramatic pout.

“But you had to bring it in front of everyone else?” I whine out.

“You can’t hide it that well” Changying teases as I switch my cloaks and give an ohh. Everyone else chuckles some as I dig to bring up a painting of a cliffside view of the capital city and an embroidery of a red fox.

“These are beautiful Thao and Bo” I say a give them a smile.

“It was hard trying to figure out what to paint since I don’t know the capital city that well but thankfully Bojing and Xueyou helped me find one” Thao says giving his helpers a big smile.

“You Fox so made Fox” Bo says with a wide smile.

“I’ll make sure I find good frames for them” I say handing them to Longwei to keep them safe. I then pull out a small dagger and Bojing gives a thumbs up.

“This definitely seems like a you gift” I hum at and he gives me a grin.

“Like you would say no to a high-quality knife. Besides it’s a tool for your job” he says and I roll my eyes but don’t lose my smile. Azula leans in closer to see it before I hand it to her. She gives a small cough before getting engrossed in analyzing it. Seems like she’s curious on more things than just books. I should tell her all about the weapons Master Anuman has. I pull out a book that has a pretty border pattern in the leather.

“I didn’t have much, but you said about writing poetry when things finally settled down a long time ago. I thought maybe getting you a journal will maybe help with that” Xui says and I look at her in awe. How did she remember that? It’s been years since I thought of doing poetry. I have a few, but I never had the time or energy to keep it going.

“I think it will. …It would be nice to get back into it” I say and stare at the journal in thought. I shake my head from my thoughts and look into the box to see a board game. I pull it out and flip it on the back to see some things about it.

“I thought getting more games would lighten the mood. So, do we want to give it a try now?” Xueyou says and my lips thin the more I read.

“The max number of players is six. We have eleven people here” I mumble out and everyone’s lips thin.

“We could do teams?” Seijun suggests and we all agreed.

“Whoa whoa whoa. You two can’t be on the same team. Trying to win against two schemers sounds near impossible” Chu Hua says as Azula and I make up one team. Chu Hua has Seijun, Xui with Changying, and Longwei joined up with Xueyou. Bo, Thao, and Bojing all join up to make the three-person team.

“We could all just focus on slowing them down” Xueyou says and the other teams all look at each other before nodding.

“Do you think you can handle the challenge Foxy?” Azula drawls out with a smirk.

“I’m definitely up for the challenge” I say and give her a smirk back.

////

////

////

////

“How is it possible that you two won? You had everyone against you” Thao says.

“Which only gave us more opportunity for more points” Azula says in a matter-of-fact way.

“We should pray to Agni because the impossible happened” Bojing says and stares down at the board.

“Well, that was fun” Xui says with a big smile which everyone hesitantly agrees to even though they lost.

“I think I’m going to go bring my gifts to my room now. This was great guys thank you” I say after we clean up the board.

“I’ll help you bring them back” Azula says and takes the things I couldn’t hold.

“I didn’t know you were thinking about poetry” Azula says after a while and I thin my lips.

“That’s because it’s been so long. The comment Xui brought up was six years ago. When I thought stealing wouldn’t become something big in my life. It was only a few months in for the troupe” I say and Azula gives me a look I can’t read.

“Well, you do have time now to get back into it. You don’t have to live scared of being caught. That already happened” she says as we stop in front of my room.

“Yeah, I’m thinking about trying it again” I say while we go in and close the door behind us.

“So, you helped with the cake?” I ask once we start putting things away.

“Yes” she says softly and I give her a smile.

“You know your fox mask was adorable right?” I say and she immediately blushes.

“It was supposed to look fierce” she mumbles out and I chuckle some before giving her cheek a quick kiss.

“It was amazing anyways. All that I could wish for” I say and she only gives me a huff that I give a small chuckle to. Her eyes brighten as she gives me a smirk.

“This might suffice some more of your wishes though.” And gives me a gentle kiss while wrapping her arms around my waist. I give a pleased hum before kissing her back and wrapping my arms around her neck.

“That does suffice a lot of them” I say as we pull away.

“Not all?” she hums with that affectionate smile.

“Not yet. But some more of those might” I say giving her my own smile.

“Well, it’s your celebration so I suppose I can arrange that” she says before leaning in. I can definitely get used to this for all my birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add this to One of a Kind Thief, but I wanted to end that fic like how I started it so it got moved to here. And fun fact #2: I was writing poetry before doing stories. It will be fun to go back to my origins.


	3. A Poetic Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find out about Foxy and Azula and push one of them to give a gift

# A Poetic Gift

“You two are totally dating, aren’t you?” Changying says to me as we, with Chu Hua and Xui, drink tea out in the gardens. Chu Hua gives a big grin to Changying and Xui just looks at me confused.

“You’re dating someone?” Xui mumbles and I sigh deeply.

“Those two are making wild claims” I grumble out and they both gawk at me.

“Oh sure, like Azula hasn’t been giving you more attention than usual” Chu Hua huffs.

“Along with you looking brighter when she’s around” Changying adds in and I give them a glare before taking a sip.

“The both of you are looking into things far too much” I say and Xui just frowns some.

“Then why did you glare at them?” she asks with her head tilting some and Changying’s eyes widen some.

“Right right, big man wouldn’t like to see you with her like that” Changying says quietly and Chu Hua looks at me confused.

“What? Why?” Chu Hua asks and my lips thin.

“Things like that can be for others but royalty. They need to keep their line going or the whole nation is in turmoil for the next heir” I say and she looks at me with a frown.

“It must be difficult if you have to hide like that” Xui hums out and I shrug.

“But I can be with her and I know how to hide well. I was a thief before all of this” I say and they all give a hum of remembrance.

“But like what do you do for gifts? Just say you two are close friends? Gal pals?” Chu Hua asks and I just stare at her.

“I uh haven’t thought of that yet. …Yeah, we’ll probably do that” I say and they all look at me in shock.

“How haven’t you thought of getting her gifts?” Changying says with an incredulous look.

“That’s because she has everything she could want” I say quickly and Xui just tilts her head again.

“But not something you can make” she says and I frown some.

“But I have nothing to make for her” I grumble out and Chu Hua gives me an unimpressed look.

“You write poetry. That’s like one of the most romantic things out there” Chu Hua deadpans and I give a sigh.

“I just started to get back in last month. That is not enough time to be good at it” I say and Changying gives a shrug.

“So? You could always give better poems to her. I don’t think she would complain on having more of them” Changying says and I give my last sigh.

“You have a point. …Fine I’ll think about making one for her” I hum out which has her and Chu Hua cheering quietly. Xui just gives a fond shake of her head before sipping her tea.

////

////

////

////

I groan as I crumble another sheet of paper that was my tenth attempt at making a poem for Azula. All of them are too cheesy or seeming forced. What am I missing in them? I pull out another sheet of paper and stare at it for a while. Should I make it a haiku or sijo? I’ve been trying a haiku so maybe doing a sijo might give me what I need. It’s longer so that can help.

A sijo is a poem with the structure of three lines and each have fourteen to sixteen syllables. First line is the theme. Second line is development. Last line is about twist and conclusion. I can also split them into six lines with seven or eight syllables each.

Well, I know I want the theme to be about Azula. Maybe I can have the last line be about my feelings. A switch between pride to admiration kind of thing. Okay so what can I start it with? Maybe her like the morning sun? Yeah, this can definitely work.

////

////

////

////

“Foxy, you made the poem. Why can’t you tell it to me?” Azula says as I can feel my blush heat up my ears as we stand within her room. She looks at me with amusement as she let’s down her hair.

“Because it’s embarrassing. Ugh, reading it now shows all the flaws of it. …You know what, I’ll back with another” I whine out and she quickly grabs my open hand before I could run away.

“And then you’ll never tell me one” she hums out and I give her a pout that she chuckles lightly at. She kisses my hand as I give a sigh.

“Don’t laugh at me then” I mumble out and she only rolls her eyes.

**A bright dawn, passion filled fire**  
**A flame marking new days and joys**

**Glowing streams, glistening grass,**  
**Through sun-kissed clouds, touching them all**

**Blue tint flames gracefully reach for me**  
**With hands so soft, the dawn pales**

Azula stares at me before kissing me with so much passion that I lose my breath when she pulls away.

“that’s quite a romantic heart you have there” Azula hums out and rests her forehead on mine.

“I’m uh guessing you liked it” I mutter out still catching my breath. She gave me a loving smile before another breath stealing kiss.

“Does that answer your question?” she hums out.

“Yep” I gasp out and squeeze her hand.

“You know I never thought something like that could be like how those romantic books described but there seems to be some truths in there” she says as I hand over the poem and she glances at it. “What made you think of doing this?”

“Well, I wanted to give you something but you’re a princess. You can literally have anything. But then I remembered about how the team made things for you, so I wanted to try it out” I mumble out.

“And nearly ran away when you were giving it” she teases with a smirk and I give her another pout.

“Because it sounded so cheesy” I whine out and she kisses my knuckles.

“And so very you” she teases more and I huff with that pout still there. She kisses it away quickly and I can’t hold it after seeing that smile when she pulls away.

“If it’s me then you better be prepared” I hum out and she laughs some.

“I’ll take your warning to heart then” she drawls out.

“Good. Onto something else now. Uh right, your new book” I say and smile a bit more seeing her eyes brighten some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what suck? AO3 doesn't have any indents so I had to put the poem in stanzas than how it's actually supposed to look like. But I'm still proud with the poem because I usually do freeform than follow a style. I also choose to do a sijo because it's a korean poem style and I don't like haikus so, yeah.


	4. Motherly Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy’s Mom finally asks questions about everything

# Motherly Care

I can see Mom coming into the gardens where Bo and I are making chords with the rest of the team chatting by the turtleduck pond. She is in her general outfit that actually looks like a black version of Azula’s outfit and the added red stashes of her rank.

“Y/n” Mom says which has Thao and Bojing notice her and look at me concerned. Thao nudges Azula and she looks at him confused before pointing at Mom.

“I guess it’s time to talk” I say and stand with the half-done chord still in my hand. Bo holds is out for me to leave but I give him a smile as I walk to Mom’s side. Azula stands up and stops in front of us.

“Is there an issue General Diayu?” Azula asks with her chin rising and Mom just gives her a small sigh.

“No, but I wish to discuss something alone with my daughter” she says and Azula blinks in surprise from how calm Mom was.

“And you wished to send the message yourself even though we have servants for messages like that?” Azula asks and Mom gives an unipressed look.

“She is my daughter. I will tell her about wanting to talk with her myself. Besides I’m sure she could scare off a servant with that mask on her” Mom says and I shrug.

“Don’t worry too much, Dragon. There’s not much she can do to me” I say and Mom gives a small smirk while looking at me.

“Oh sure, It’s not like I’m your mother or anything. But she’s right your majesty. She can handle me” Mom hums out and Azula thins her lips before sighing and letting us go. 

“I thought you would be more aggressive like you usually are with the generals” I say and Mom only gives a shrug as we walk through the halls.

“She’s a child looking out for someone she cares. She knows her own Father and believes I will be much like him. I do know what he does after all” Mom says grimly and my lips thin.

“But you don’t do anything to help her?” I say and Mom stops walking and turns around.

“I have my own children to worry about, and my children come first for me than any other. But that doesn’t mean I need to be malicious against another child to get that” Mom says with an expression I can’t quite read. I only sigh as we start walking again.

“I guess that makes sense. There’s only so much you can do for others that aren’t directly in your care. By Agni, there’s only so much for the people in your direct care” I mumble out and Mom only give an agreeing hum. We turn into a room and it looks like a bedroom.

“You’re staying in the palace for a bit?” I ask and she gives a nod as she pulls up a chair for me to sit with her.

“Yes, there’s a lot of war plans that will be going on for this week. I have to be for them all” she sighs out as I take off my mask. “But that’s not why I brought you here” she says and I sigh.

“It’s about my time away isn’t? You said we would eventually have this talk” I say and she gives a nod.

“What do you feel about your time in the war?” she asks and I look away with my lips thinning. 

“I don’t know. Sometimes I feel proud for what I’ve done for my nation and for the family. Then I feel horrible because people died. I killed people and their family will never see them again. It’s a horrible tide when I think of my time in the war” I say after a while and Mom gives a hum.

“You’re confused. You get praise here yet by yourself your empathy wins out and makes you feel guilty” she says and I stare at her.

“Did you have to deal with this?” I ask and she gives me a tired look before sighing.

“Yes, it’s something I have went through after I met your father” Mom says and I look at my hands. I think I only really started to feel this after the last fort.

“What do you feel about possibly being in the war again?” she asks and I look back at her.

“That I would do it again if I had to. …I don’t want Azula having to go back in the front all by herself” I say and there’s another expression I couldn’t read.

“You care a lot about her I hope you understand why I’m so concerned” she hums out and I give another sigh. “The Firelord already doesn’t like me that much and having you close to him means he can hurt me by hurting you” Mom says and my eyes widen in surprise.

“Wait you aren’t worried about me with Azula? Only what Ozai could do?” I mumble out and she nods.

“He will find anything to keep people in line. And if he sees me even think about crossing it, he could and probably lash out on you before me” she says.

“Why?” I ask and she frowns.

“Because he knows your weaker than me and you matter to me more than myself” she says quietly and my hands clench into fists before I cross my arms.

“I can take care of myself” I say and she gives me a stern look.

“You are sixteen. You shouldn’t need to, nor will I ever let you, take on the world by yourself” she says firmly and I just stare at her.

“But I made it through the war all by myself” I huff and she shakes her head lightly.

“No, you had Azula. And I can see how close you two have become from being in the front together. You weren’t by yourself” she sighs out and I huff before finally giving up the fight.

“Fine whatever. Can I go now?” I grumble out and she chuckles some.

“Of course. Please be safe y/n” she says and I stand up.

“Of course, I would be. Don’t worry so much Mom” I say as I stand up and she gives me a tired smile.

“I’m your mother, I’ll always worry. It’s part of the job description” she hum out and I laugh before heading back to the gardens to finish my chord with Bo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally see how General Daiyu feels all about One of a Kind Thief. I have some plans on General Daiyu getting more time within more of this series because I really like her. Hope you guys have a good week! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated.


End file.
